Don't See That Everyday
by The Almighty Ro
Summary: XXXHLD Crossover. Yuuko sends her errand boys to the Green Drug Store to retrieve something for her, but they hit a bit of a snag on the way back. And it's not just the incident with Rikuo and Kazahaya that has Watanuki blushing like mad, either.
1. Prolauge: I Have a Request

I'm responding to a challenge made by Souten for a Legal Drug and XXX-Holic crossover. I have all seven books of XXX-Holic that are out, but as far as I know there are only three books for Legal Drug. I _have_ read all three, but I only have one and three, so if I'm missing anything please tell me in your reviews what is wrong and I'll try to fix it. Till then, DISCLAIMER!

Shio: Ro-chan doesn't own XXX-Holic or Legal Drug. Legal Drug I'm not worried about, but if she DID own XXX-Holic, I don't think we'd be able to survive the randomness and shounen-ai.

Ro: whacks her with frying pan Hush you! Anyways, on with the fic.

Enjoy, su!

**Prologue: I Have a Request**

Kakei was up unusually early today; mostly it was because he needed to take inventory on the new products he was going to have his renters stock. However, the _real_ reason was because _she_ was coming. If it was another one of _her_ visits, then it would be most likely his renters would have more trouble. Not that he was complaining; he enjoyed giving _them_ these assignments. It gave them the chance to get closer, the smaller of the two not realizing it.

The bell on the door rang, signifying a customer. Ah, that must be her now; was his thought before he emerged from the back, smiling one of his beautiful smiles.

"Good morning Yuko-san," he greeted the dark haired women that stood before him in another of her beautiful-but-crazy outfits.

Yuko smiled back at him. "Good morning Kakei-san," she looked around slightly. "Is Saiga-kun not up yet?"

Kakei chuckled as he led her to his office, it being devoid of the beached whale for once. "He did not feel up to enduring your amusing teasing this morning," he replied with a smile.

Yuko laughed. "Well then, how are your employee's?"

"Amusing, to say the least," Kakei replied as he poured them some tea. "And your charge?"

"He has yet to accept his destiny, but then he doesn't know about it yet. But that's what the other one is for," she smirked, blowing on the tea daintily before taking a sip. She blanched slightly. "So bitter?"

Kakei chuckled at her reaction. "Only because you're here today," he answered, sipping his own tea, unbothered by its sweet taste. "So what do you have for my employees today?"

Yuko smiled at her long time friend. That's Kakei, pleasant but to the point. Getting back on track, she fixed the blonde man with a mysterious smile. "Today I need you to get me…"

**END**

That's it for now, so if you want more REVIEW! I'm serious, if I don't get at least eight reviews, I'm not continuing this and any of my other multi-chapter stories. So if you want more, REVIEW!

Shio: She's serious, she won't update if you don't review. So please do.


	2. What is Desired

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Okay, here's the other half of the challenge. Sorry it took a while, but I had to figure out if this was okay. Still not sure if it is, but yeah.

Shio: Ro-chan, I don't think the readers want explanations on why you're so lazy. I think they want the rest of the story.

Ro: glares Oh hush, you still need to update Crossing Paths, so don't preach to the choir.

Shio: Hey, I have writer's block, unlike you.

Ro: Shio, I'll tell every Kurama fangirl where you live if you don't be quiet.

Shio: shuts up

Ro: Right-o, on with the story!

Enjoy, su!

**What Is Desired**

"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO GET PAIRED WITH THIS FOOL!" Watanuki yelled as he and Domeki walked down the street to the drug store. The later had an annoyed look on his face as he plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Oh shut up, fool," Domeki stated when the shorter boy was done yelling.

"What did you say!" the bespectacled boy demanded angrily, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and causing people to walk around him as if used to this sort of thing.

Domeki stopped as well, turning his head to the side as if to ignore Watanuki. "Only the truth, fool," he replied coolly, enjoying the reaction he got out of the smaller boy. After a few minutes, Watanuki calmed down enough to be coherent and they were on their way again to the drug store to pick up what Yuko had sent them out for. "So what does Yuko want us to get this time, some more Eki-Kyabe?" he asked, more then a little curious.

"She said that this drug store is the place where she gets some of the junk in her back room, although she calls it 'treasure'," he said the word 'treasure' sarcastically. Although, he was curious about what was so special about this store, even if it was the place that had given Yuko the vase that turned the pipe fox spirit back to its travel size form and helped him find the Zashiki Warashi.

Domeki nodded, deciding to push the subject no farther. Watanuki probably knew no more than he did about the place other than the fact that two boys a little older than them worked there. But he _did_ want to know what they were being sent to pick up for the witch this time.

"So what are we getting for her this time?" he asked after some debate on whether to ask.

Watanuki slipped him a surprised look, apparently having been in deep thought himself. "She said it was some sort of charm that makes your desires come alive, or something stupid like that," he said, looking at the taller boy out of the corner of his eye. He saw the taller boy staring at him intently and looked away, a small blush on his face. This did not go unnoticed. "But whatever, not like I care."

With that said, Watanuki sped up his pace so that he was ahead of the taller boy. Domeki smirked at this and easily caught up with the blue-eyed boy, his long legs extending as he walked. This would be an interesting day, and he didn't need Yuko's powers to know that.

"What do you want now?" Kazahaya asked his reluctant room mate as he led the annoyed blonde out the back. He didn't want to be anywhere near the taller boy right now, let alone while they were alone, when he'd spent the last few days with him trying to find that stupid charm Kakei had asked him to retrieve for a special friend of his. He still had the bruises from when the ceiling had nearly fallen him.

Rikuo was silent as he stopped short of a group of trash cans. In his hand, he clutched the charm that he and Kazahaya had retrieved the other day. It was a small figurine shaped piece of jade, the image worn away from time. The chord was made of leather that seemed much newer than it should have been, considering the charm was over a thousand years old. Kakei had told Rikuo to hold onto it, since Kazahaya would have probably lost it if he'd kept it.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked when the black haired boy's silence had begun to worry him a little. Just a little.

Carefully slipping the charm into his jean pocket, Rikuo turned to face the blonde, his emerald eyes holding a look that had Kazahaya's amber ones widening. He began to advance on the smaller boy, the blonde backing up with every step the ravened haired one took toward him.

"Um, Rikuo, what are you doing?" he asked nervously, the look on Rikuo's face sending an odd shiver down his spine. Strangely enough, it was a shiver of pleasure.

"Nothing," he answered, though it was only half true. He really was just backing Kazahaya up to the wall, for now.

"W-well then go do nothing some where else," Kazahaya said uncomfortably, still backing up. His back hit the wall and his stomach dropped. He began to pray that Rikuo was kidding like he always was.

Rikuo placed his hands on either side of Kazahaya's head and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "What if I don't want to," he said huskily, reveling in the feeling of Kazahaya shuddering against him.

Kazahaya's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. Rikuo was being serious? B-but he'd said he wouldn't do something without consent. Had he decided to retract his promise? God he hoped not; please let Rikuo be joking like always. Please, _please_ let him only be kidding, because Kazahaya's heart wouldn't be able to take it if he wasn't. Man, had that come out wrong.

"W-well I want you too," Kazahaya spoke, although it came out as terrified squeak.

"You don't sound too convincing Kazahaya," the blonde could practically _hear_ Rikuo smirking. Was it true? Did Kazahaya not want Rikuo to leave him alone? Sure, he was feeling oddly reluctant at shoving the taller teen away, but did he really want him close so him like this? Kazahaya had the feeling he was about to get his answer.

"Do you know what the charm Kakei sent us to get a few days ago does?" the larger boy asked seriously, pulling away enough so he could see the smaller one's face. At Kazahaya's confused look, he went on. "It brings the desires of the person who owns it to life, meaning that because you were the one to pick it up first when we got it, technically it's yours."

"So then why aren't my desires coming to life?" Kazahaya managed to ask as boldly as he dared in this situation.

Rikuo's smirk just got wider, his face so near now their lips were nearly touching. He heard the blonde swallow hard. "Isn't it obvious? This is what you desire."

"What are you-" Kazahaya didn't get to finish as Rikuo's lips came crashing down onto his in a heated and passionate kiss. He could almost feel himself melt for the first few seconds.

After that, Kazahaya came to his senses and tried to push the taller teen off him, only ending with his hands on the boy's chest and him taking it as a sign to go on. Eventually Rikuo got that something was wrong and he pulled away, fully intent on getting the blonde to kiss him back. The smaller boy shivered at the predatorial glint in the raven haired boy's eyes. He liked it.

"So do you believe me now Kazahaya?" Rikuo purred, licking his lips suggestively. He grinned when he saw the smaller teen watching the action.

Kazahaya shook his head to rid himself of whatever thoughts that blasted kiss had planted in his mind and glared up at Rikuo. "No way in hell is that what I desire. That kiss was something you wanted," he drudged at the green-eyed boy.

Rikuo seemed to go into a thoughtful faze for a moment, his eyes glazed slightly. Kazahaya found himself staring. "It's true that that was something I've wanted for a while," he started honestly. Kazahaya was about to gloat, but Rikuo silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "But I wouldn't have done it if you didn't want it more."

The blonde blushed, realizing he may not be able to get out of this one. He didn't believe for one second that he wanted Rikuo to kiss him, but now he was certain that the stupid lug wasn't going to leave him alone unless he got what _he_ wanted. Kazahaya swallowed hard, having come to a gut wrenching decision.

Tentatively, Kazahaya lifted a hand to trace Rikuo's cheek, surprising the latter a bit. He brought his hand up to his friend's, if he could call him that, emerald eyes and let his fingers dance over their eyelids softly. Then he trailed them down Rikuo's nose and over his lips, tracing them a little shyly, making the taller teen shudder at the smaller one's boldness. It was now or never.

Kazahaya lifted himself up on his tipped toes and gently place his lips on Rikuo's, fully intent on pulling away three seconds after. But Rikuo held him in place, his large hand tangled in the amber eyed youth's gold hair. He tried to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along Kazahaya's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kazahaya, once reluctant, found himself giving into Rikuo's pleas for entrance and opened his mouth to the taller boy. Rikuo's tongue immediately darted inside and began to dance with Kazahaya's.

"GYAAAAAAHHHHHH," they heard a voice scream and Kazahaya immediately yanked away to see who it was. His eyes widened when he saw it was two boys slightly younger than himself, one with glasses who had clearly the one to scream, and a taller one who wore a similar expression to that of Rikuo's. But what were they doing back here, let alone what had they walked in on.

"What do you want?" he heard Rikuo growl. He felt pity for the bespectacled boy when he saw him gulp, but a little afraid when the other boy narrowed his yellow eyes at them.

"I-I'm Kimihiro Watanuki, we were sent here by Yuko-san to pick something up for her, S-some sort of green charm?" Watanuki stuttered hopefully, wanting to get out of this embarrassing situation as quickly as possible.

Rikuo nodded, taking the charm out of his pocket and tossing it to Watanuki. A slow grin fell over his face when he noticed the look on the taller boy's face. He looked ready to protect the glasses wearing boy should he decide to attack them. A sly plan formed in his mind.

"It's yours," he said to Watanuki, still looking at the taller boy beside him. "Just make sure you're ready for what happens next, Watanuki."

Kazahaya gave him a questioning look while Watanuki just looked confused. After an awkward moment, he nodded and gestured for the taller boy that they leave. After they had gone, Kazahaya looked back up his reluctant room mate.

"What was that for?" he asked suspiciously. He blushed when Rikuo's face drew near his again, a sultry look in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Nothing," he breathed softly into Kazahaya's ear, making his prey shudder with pleasure. "Just trying my hand at some match-making."

"I can't believe we walked in on that," Watanuki grouched as he and Domeki walked back to Yuko's shop. That was the single most embarrassing moment of his life and he was glad to be away from there.

Domeki was silent, no big surprise there, but he usually would have told the bespectacled teen to shut up by now. Of course, Watanuki was too busy ranting to himself to notice the usually stoic boy's unusual silence. His attention was more focused on getting his thoughts out before he got to Yuko's and she teased him about the thing he and Domeki had walked in on; it was a given that she knew already, if not before.

Domeki clutched the charm Watanuki had given him to hold; something was weird about it. He didn't know what, but he was starting to feel funny; not the weird funny he felt when they were around ghosts and such, but the kind of funny he usually felt for the smaller boy. He wondered distantly why those feelings had resurfaced.

"-are you even listening to me!" Watanuki screamed finally, bringing the archer from his musings.

Domeki actually had the nerve to ignore him.

"Argh! You Bastard!" He yelled as he lunged at the taller boy. He was stopped and pinned to the wall behind him, Domeki's body dangerously close to his own.

"And what would you have me say to your little statements, hmm?" the archer breathed heavily into Watanuki's ear, causing him to shudder. Domeki gave a small grin at the bespectacled boy's reaction and breathed on his neck again, eliciting the same reaction. It was a known fact that Domeki Shizuka was a sadist.

Watanuki struggled, ignoring the fact that he liked Domeki breathing on him like that. "Let me go, you bastard," he hissed, afraid to draw attention to himself for once.

"And what if I don't want to?" Domeki asked slyly, licking the shell of Watanuki's ear.

Watanuki shuddered, not sure what this feeling he had was. He was remembering something; something that was important that Yuko had warned him not to do. It was at the very edge of his mind, but he just couldn't reach it. What the hell was it!

"_What ever you do, do not give the charm to someone else on the way," the Space-Time Witch had started, an odd glint in her yellow eyes. "If you do, then-"_

And that's where his memory had ended.

"Watanuki, do you want this?" Domeki asked, worried over his prey's silence, but not much. He already knew the answer to his question without the shorter boy answering.

"No," was all the blue-eyed boy said, trying to get as far away from the giant pinning him as the wall would allow. He was doomed.

Domeki smirked, hearing the obvious lie behind his prisoner's words even if said prisoner didn't know he was lying. It looked like he would have to show him what he meant.

Watanuki was too engulfed in his thoughts to realize Domeki had pulled away from him a bit. He was still to busy to realize that said boy was also hovering just above his pale lips, an uncharacteristic smirk gracing his stoic, handsome features. He only noticed when he felt warm puffs of air spreading over his face, making him flush. It was in those final moments-when Watanuki looked up to see Domeki looking him directly in the eyes with his face so near his, he could practically taste the taller boy's lips-that Kimihiro Watanuki realized his mistake when he had given the jade charm to Domeki to hold.

"_If you do, then you run the risk of that person giving into the desires you have for them at that moment, whether you are aware of them or not. If you see a pretty girl and want her to kiss you and you give her the charm, then she will. Or, if you are passing someone who annoys you and you give them that charm, whatever unconscious desires you have at that time for them they will do. For instance, you might unknowingly want them to jump in front a bus; if you give them the charm, they will. Which is why I'm warning you before hand to be careful," Yuko finished, taking a puff from her overpowering pipe._

It was just as Yuko's warning was flashing through his mind that he felt surprisingly warm lips crash onto his. At first, he was too surprised to fight, and when he did, he quickly gave up and opened his mouth and allowed the taller boy to explore. He hadn't fought as Kazahaya had Rikuo; he was too in touch with his emotions to do that. That and it seemed useless since Domeki wouldn't let him go unless he got some good snogging from his prey.

Watanuki was already lost in the sensations of having Domeki's lips on his and shyly reached his own tongue out to wrestle with the archer's. Domeki, meanwhile, was a bit speechless at how fast Watanuki had given up when he kissed him. He had always thought the bespectacled boy was unaware and naïve of his feelings for him, but apparently he had always known what he felt on some level. It made him smirk internally at the thought that maybe the smaller boy wasn't as thick-headed as he thought.

"Ooh, nee-chan, look! Look!" an annoyingly familiar voice cried out, interrupting their little "moment". "I told you Domeki-kun had a crush on Watanuki-kun!"

Watanuki jerked away from his current assaulter (although he had thoroughly enjoyed the rough-but-sweet kiss) to peer over the bigger boy's shoulder. What he saw made him pale.

There, standing with a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle, was one of the twins they had helped a little while ago. Standing beside her, the older twin was frowning, but still obviously pleased with the scene as well, her short hair hanging in her face.

"I already told you I believed you imoto-chan," she said with some slight annoyance. It didn't last long, though, as she began to dissolve into her own fit of giggles, not bothering to hide them like her younger sister. "Aren't they just so cute? Now Himawari-chan doesn't have to lock them in a closet!"

The younger twin nodded vigorously, finally letting herself let loose a small, cute laugh. "Hai, hai, and we don't need to figure out how to get them to go out with us again."

By this time, Watanuki's numbed mind had soaked this all in. Since when did Himawari know these two? Had she sought them out after he had told her and Domeki about them? No, that was impossible! Unfortunately, though, this was not his main train of thought; his mind right now was focused on trying to get away. Away from the girls, away from the glaring Domeki, and away from the memory of that damn kiss! So, he ran.

"Watanuki-kun, wait!" he heard one of the twins call, which one he was unsure. "We didn't mean to embarrass you, please come back!"

He didn't listen; all he heard were his feet hitting the ground heavily and his breathing as it began to speed up and come out in short gasps. Watanuki ran until he was just outside Yuko's damnable shop when he heard footsteps behind him. Now, he thought that one of the twins had run after him, that is, until he realized the footfalls were too heavy for them to belong to a girl, even one older than he was. So that left only one person. That left-

"Domeki…" he gasped as he was pulled backwards and was flung against the wall of the fence just near the entrance to Yuko's front lawn.

The taller boy was huffing, though not as badly as Watanuki, and his face was flushed with anger. He glared down at the glasses wearing youth before slamming a hand on either side of Watanuki's head, thus cutting off any means of escape. "You left me with _them_," he growled, emphasizing the last word. "Why did you leave me with them?"

Watanuki looked away, unable to look up at the archer. Why had he run away? Was it because he was embarrassed? No, that wasn't it, because who wouldn't be embarrassed after having someone see you making out in the middle of a busy side-walk? And surely Domeki had been embarrassed, although the bespectacled boy had seen more annoyance than embarrassment from the taller teen anyway. So why did he run away?

Domeki, annoyed with the shorter teen's silence, lowered his head until his lips were hovering just over his preys. "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" he growled; he didn't understand why Watanuki refused to meet his gaze, but it was really starting to irritate him. Hadn't he enjoyed the kiss they'd shared before it was interrupted?

Watanuki shook his head, still not looking up at him. "Go away, your face is making me want to hit you," was all he said, hoping his words would piss the taller boy off enough to make him leave him alone. No such luck.

"Bull shit," Domeki growled dangerously, shaking the smaller boy slightly to get him to look at him. When that didn't work, he grabbed Watanuki by the chin and forced his head up; he was surprised to be met with so little resistance. "Why the hell did you run away and leave me back there?" he asked in a softer tone at his rival's distressed expression.

"I was scared," he admitted, trying to look down, but being unable to. "Besides, you just kissed me because of the charm. It's not like you meant it anyway."

Domeki raised an eyebrow at this, wondering where on Earth the bespectacled boy got such an idea. "And you would know this how exactly?"

"The charm that I gave you-Yuko-san told me that if you give it too someone, you desires for them will become real. That's why you kissed me, because I secretly wanted you to," he explained, lowering his eyes. He heard Domeki take a breath to ask a question, but he answered it before he could ask it. "And I forgot her warning when I gave it to you, so don't get mad at me."

He sighed, unable to do much else than that since Watanuki wouldn't believe him if he said he'd wanted it too. They stood there awhile, still leaning against the wall as they were, until a slow idea began to make it's way into Domeki's mind. It was an idea that made the bigger boy smirk.

"So you think I kissed you against my will, huh?" he asked in a voice that caught the other's attention as he looked up at him with widened eyes. Before the blue-eyed boy in front of him could protest, Domeki swooped in as quickly as he could and laid a chaste kiss on Watanuki's lips, effectively silencing him. When he pulled away, he was smirking triumphantly at the glasses-wearing boy's numbed expression. "Well I can tell you that that was done totally of free will."

Watanuki said nothing for a moment before he regained himself slightly. "Domeki—"

"Ah ha ha ha ha, it seems you have been busy while I was waiting here for you to return," Yuko's laughter sounded from behind them, and they spun around to see her standing there in one of her wild outfits. "I knew it was a good idea the two of you to retrieve my little gift from Kakei-san. I just wasn't sure how good!"

Yuko added to this another bout of laughter that soon had Watanuki steaming more then a bowl of hot dumplings and he pushed Domeki away from and stormed up to her after taking the charm from him. "Here's your stupid gift, now stop sending me and that fool Domeki out together on your stupid errands," he yelled in his typical method of flailing when he'd shoved it into her hands. After he'd done that, he stomped away huffily towards the entrance of her shop, still muttering to himself. "And just for that, you're only getting 2-go tonight!" he threw over his shoulder before he was gone.

"Ooh, Watanuki-kun is so mean!" Yuko whined, even though the bespectacled boy was no longer there to hear her. After a few minutes, she let a catlike smirk split her face as she looked back at the forgotten Domeki. "I think he forgot my warning of the effects of giving this charm to someone."

Domeki shrugged after raising his eyebrow. "At least I got something out of putting up with his insults this time, so don't what you want too bad for him," he said as he turned to leave. "Maybe just have him give you more alcohol than he threatened to take away."

Yuko just continued to grin as the priest's grandson left on his way home, knowing he was not allowed to come into the witch's shop. "I think I have a better idea," she said to the wind before she headed in for the fabulous food that her indentured servant would be-complainingly-serving her tonight. She'd have to remember to visit Kakei again and thank him. Till then, food and booze all night long!

**End**

Okay, so I wasn't able to do everything Souten required in her challenge, but I can fix that with one more chapter. Just give at least five reviews for this chapter, and I'll be able to make another one. That is all I ask to get my muse going, so yeah. Hope it wasn't _too_ terrible, since this is my first Shounen-ai fic, but I would greatly appreciate flames. That's right, flame me till I'm a smoking cinder. Unless you actually liked it, that is.

Also, I got a review from someone named Skies that kind of annoyed me, so this little rant is for you if you've decided to grace me with your "wonderfull" presence. I do so happen to enjoy writing for the fun of it, but when I go to post said stories on a public site like this, as I have, it's kind of expected that you get reviews from your readers, as is the case for me now. But I have actually been on this site for a while and have recieved so few that you can count them on one hand. So the next time you decide to threaten to never read my stuff again, just remember one thing Skies: I am the only one who can update it, so be nice and review so that I'll feel like typing and updating more, because it's kill joy's like you that make writing less enjoyable.

Anyways, thanks for stomaching my rant and I hoped you enjoyed my first attempt at a shounen-ai. I got a Naruto one in the works, so maybe that'll be better than this one. But Anyway- R&R!


	3. Epilouge: No, Not Again!

Alright, the final chapter is up and running and here for all your humor-loving delights! Yeah, it took a little bit, but I was so happy when I got reviews within the first few days that I was actually speechless! I love you guys for reviewing, makes me feel like I actually did something right or something, so yeah. I got a particular review from someone who said I did a wonderful job despite it being my first Shounen-ai. You know who you are, so I dedicate this chapter to you. Anyways, here I am now to finish this beautiful story off with some more humor and cuteness, so on to the disclaimers!

Fai and Kurogane appear with White Mokona on Fai's head

Fai: Ro-chan doesn't own XXX-Holic, or us, so Kuro-woof and I are safe…for now.

Kurogane: What the hell does that mean!? And what did I tell you about calling me your dumb nicknames? It humiliating!

Mokona: It means Ro-chan will make you kiss!

Kurogane: What?! No! Ain't happening-

Ro: pushes Fai and Kuro-pin in broom closet while smiling evilly Oh really? Well I think it is.

Mokona: Ro-chan is so cool!

Ro: I know Mokona-chan, I know.

Enjoy, su!

**Epilogue: No, Not Again!**

Watanuki groaned as he found himself standing in front of Green Drug Store. Honestly, did Heaven hate him just that much? Did he do something in a past life to incur the wrath of the Gods? I mean, being forced to hang out with that idiot Domeki was bad enough (aside from the kiss only a few days earlier, which he found himself hoping would happen again for some reason), but to come back to the place where he and said idiot had walked in on those two guys making out-with the same idiot!-now that was just cruel.

"What are you standing around there for idiot, hurry up," Domeki called from his spot in front of the store entrance. He'd been awfully calm since the kiss(es) they'd shared the other day. How the hell did he do that?

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" the bespectacled boy flailed, angry that that was another thing the taller boy could get back into despite 'the incident'; that pissed him off even more.

Domeki ignored him in favor of the slightly horrified blonde standing in the doorway, holding a wooden broom and looking like he wanted to run and pretend he hadn't seen the two at the same time. Funny how Watanuki had yet to notice him, but then he was to busy still acting like someone with ADD.

"Oi, we're here to see Kakei," he stated to the frozen blonde, snapping him out of his fight or flight debate and catching Watanuki's attention. "Yuko-san said he had something else for us to pick up."

Kazahaya took in the looks of the two younger boys, taking note on the pale look of horror etched onto the bespectacled one's face. Yeah, that's exactly how he felt right now too. "Eh-um, he's in the back," he squeaked out, wincing at the sudden cracking of his voice. Gods, he sounded lame. "I-I'll get him for you, so if you could just wait out here for a second—"

"Yuko-san said to speak with him in his office," the taller boy said firmly, leaving no room for argument. The blonde winced.

"O-okay, just follow me."

Watanuki raised an eyebrow as Domeki motioned for him to follow the blonde inside as well. He didn't remember Yuko telling them that they had to go into the man's office, just that they had to go retrieve whatever it was he had for her this time. He didn't like this, and it was obvious Domeki had something planned; Watanuki felt a little better about bringing the pipe fox spirit with him this time.

"You wait here," the archer said suddenly, a hand draping heavily on his thin shoulder to keep him from walking into him. Watanuki gave him a droll look.

"Like hell! This is my mission, you're just here for the fun of seeing me embarrassed again," he snapped, brushing Domeki's hand off his shoulder.

Domeki looked like he wanted to protest, but the clearing of a throat behind them cut him off before he even began. "You must be Yuko-san's boys. Domeki-kun and Watanuki-kun, right?"

Domeki turned to look at the older male with a critical eye before nodding. He looked just like the witch had described; just like the loud blonde kid, older and more refined looking. Even the man's voice, deeper with age and some unknown wisdom, was smooth and sweet, like honey…

Kakei smiled at him, obviously aware of Domeki's eyes roving over him. "Splendid. Domeki-kun, why don't you follow me while Watanuki-kun explores the store. I'm sure that there might be something you need to stock up on at home, ne Watanuki-kun?"

Watanuki didn't need to be a mind reader (of which he was not, thankfully) to know that he was being told to take a hike. He shrugged, figuring he may as well stock up on more Eki-Kyabe for his drunken boss; she was a miserable sight when the booze actually caught up with her, so may as well do the humane thing and put her out of her misery. "Whatever," he said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of school uniform and walking off towards where he knew the medicine was.

The blonde man gave a mysterious smile before looking over at the nervous Kazahaya. "Get back to work Kazahaya-kun," he said pleasantly, walking back into his office.

Domeki raised an eyebrow before he followed after the blonde man, all the while the picture of a snake appearing in his head as he watched the man's back. Poor Kazahaya, and he thought Yuko was a harsh boss.

"Stupid bastard, always talking like he knows everything," Watanuki muttered, eyes scanning the shelf of alcohol medicine in front of him. Damnit, why did they have to come out with so many different types?! Drunk is drunk, no matter how you did it, were his thoughts.

'_Urgh, just pick one and be done with it! It's not like it matters what kind she takes, it all works on her anyways!'_ were his reprimanding thoughts as he reached out to take what looked like the strongest prescription off the shelf. His hand stilled instantly as a huge shadow fell over him suddenly.

"Well now, aren't you a little young to be needing medicine that strong?" a deep voice whispered huskily into his ear, a long arm reaching around his to grab the medicine in a large hand. It took off the shelf, holding up to a half hidden face so that it could get a better look at it. "Hmm, maybe it isn't for you after all. You don't look like you couldn't hold even a thimble of alcohol. For your boss perhaps?"

Watanuki didn't even hear the sunglasses man's last sentence; all he saw was the deviant grin and that was all he needed before let out a terrified screech, the man dropping the bottle to silence him.

"Honestly Saiga, couldn't you have been a bit more controlling when you snuck up on him?" Kakei sighed as he tried to coax the pipe fox spirit off of his friend's (lover's) hand. The tube-like creature gave a high pitched growl, thrashing it's body at the blonde man like a whip to keep him away. Kakei knew better, and just let the thing continue it's thirst for what ever vengeance it craved.

Saiga sent him what appeared to be a glare. "I was just having fun with him, I didn't think he'd scream like some girl," he pouted. How he was able to tell, Watanuki wished he knew, but he ignored it as he caught the annoyed looks of Kazahaya and Rikuo who were glaring at the sunglasses man and Domeki, who stood next to him protectively and looked ready to leap at the older male. He felt like a female in a pack for some degrading reason.

"I didn't scream like a girl," Watanuki hissed over his own thoughts, not missing a beat as he stepped around his bodyguard with his hands on his thin hips. "That was a perfectly manly scream."

Saiga looked like he wanted to laugh, but the sudden wince on his half hidden face told him that the pipe fox was just daring him to try. Hmm, maybe it would bite the man's finger off.

"Watanuki-kun, if you would please," Kakei said in barely hidden exasperation, gesturing to the furry creature. "I would like for Saiga to keep his fingers in case they become of some use to him someday."

Watanuki gave the man an odd look, but nodded, going up the huge man and coaxing the pipe fox spirit off of his hand. It released it's death grip for the welcoming hands of the bespectacled boy and wound itself around his arm until it was rubbing it's tiny head against his cheek, mewling affectionately. Kakei had to smile at that.

Saiga gave what appeared to be a glare to the little spirit, rubbing his slightly bleeding hand to alleviate some of the pain. Rikuo honestly couldn't see why the man was being such a baby, it was just a small bite.

"So, about that thing Yuko said you had for us," the blue-eyed teen said finally, having convinced the tiny kitsune back into his school jacket. "What is it exactly?"

Kakei smiled brilliantly at him, giving the already unnerved boy another visual of a snake swallowing a mouse. By the uneasy looks of Kazahaya, he could tell that the other blonde had been on the receiving end of it several times.

"Yuko-san asked us to order her some special medicine as payment for a favor I asked of her not long ago," he said lightly motioning for Kazahaya to go and fetch it. Domeki suddenly had the distinct feeling that that magic charm had been his doing, not Yuko's. "She said that price would be two crates of this medicine."

Some grunting was heard as the smaller blonde teen appeared once more, hefting the two crates of what they believed to be what they were there for. Amazing such a skinny boy could hold those two things underneath his arms. In the end, he couldn't and fell, Rikuo rushing to help his fallen blonde.

"What is it?" Domeki asked curiously, trying to peer at the label under Kazahaya's flailing limbs.

Rikuo shot him a glare as the younger teen pushed the blonde off one of the crates in his annoyance. "Eki-Kyabe," he snapped.

Watanuki didn't take this well. "She sent us to come get two crates of Eki-Kyabe?! Has that woman lost every vestige of sanity that could have possibly been left in her alcohol numbed mind?!" he shouted, flailing about once more in his anger. He failed to notice the large hand that darted out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him against a much larger body; he knew, for whatever reason, that that was not the archer he was pressed up against.

"That's what I said," Saiga's husky voice blew into his ear, making the boy freeze in horror. "That woman has no sanity, from what I've known of her, and she just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Maybe you should quit and come work for us, ne?"

Hand on his chest, the other holding his waist. Oh God, was he coming onto him?! Someone help-

"Oi, he's mine!"

-him.

There was a shape over him, and Saiga was flung off of him, the pipe fox spirit firmly attached to his other hand. Familiar arms circled his small waist, holding him against an equally familiar body. It was apparent that Domeki had punched Saiga, although it was lost to him how those damn sunglasses had stayed on.

Watanuki looked at the other three occupants in the store, unable to believe what had just happened, catching the amazed look Kazahaya had plastered to his face, the unsurprised face of Rikuo, and the again barely hidden annoyance of Kakei. What the hell _was_ this store?!

"Ooh, Domeki is so cool!" an annoyingly familiar voice squealed from the doorway of the store, followed by a giggle that was also horrifyingly familiar. Shit, was that Makona and Himawari-chan?

Damnit, it was!

"Hee hee, that was so romantic of you Domeki-kun!" Himawari cheered, Makona yelling his agreement as he waved red flags with pink hearts and kanji saying 'Domeki/Watanuki Forever!'

Silence.

"What the hell is that?!" he heard Kazahaya screech before there was a dull thud on the floor behind them.

Watanuki turned his horrified blue gaze from the now worried Himawari to see that Kazahaya had fainted and fallen on top of Rikuo as he had tried to catch him. The green eyed teen didn't look too happy his lover had fainted on him.

"Oi, get up you idiot! You're heavier then you look," he growled, but of course that wouldn't work. The blonde teen just kept on being unconscious. Lucky bastard, was Watanuki's thought.

Why? Because through all the chaos that now surrounded him, all the embarrassment, Domeki still found a way to make it worse. Well, technically not worse, but he'd want to punch him later for it as he returned the possessive kiss his archer was now giving him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted with much satisfaction, that Rikuo had resorted to the same tactic so as to rouse the still unconscious Kazahaya. It was lucky for him that it seemed to work, and they were all left in their own little worlds for the moment.

"Pity it'll have to end soon," Kakei commented to the giggling Himawari, Makona still waving his banners/flags around, this time Rikuo's and Kazahaya's names added just beneath Watanuki's and Domeki's.

"Aww, let it go on just a little longer, your friend can take the crates to Yuko-san's shop," Himawari and Makona said almost in unison, the black manju bun laughing delightedly while the pig-tailed girl hid her smile behind her hands. "Its not like you get to see that every day."

Kakei smiled at the girl and tiny creature, watching as Saiga stood beside them with the pipe fox spirit curled up in his hand and apparently not angry anymore. They could practically feel the Space Time Witch's ethereal smile from where she sat with her girls, staring down into the divining bowl as it swirled with their images. His payment had been paid in full, and now it was time to move on.

But the little sunflower was right; love like that, you don't see it everyday.

**END**

Yay, my first Shounen Ai is done! Certainly took me long enough, I know, but at least it was worth it, right? Right?! Anyways, I did almost everything Souten-san asked, with the exception of the fan(girl) service (no idea what that is, so tell me in a review if you know), but I made up for that with the extra kisses from out two favorite couples. Plus, Himawari even made an appearance! That was for you, Kazune-chan, who reviewed and bugged me the most for updates. So it is finished, my response to Souten-san challenged, and I can now work on a few other things. Hope you liked it. R&R!

Fai and Kurogane appear again, looking quite disheveled and flushed

Fai: Ro-chan would like to thank her reviewers for telling her to keep going and for pulling her up from her writing slump.

Kurogane: Even if she did shove us in a closet along the way.

Ro-chan: Oh come on, you enjoyed it and you know it!

White Mokona appears on Ro-chan's shoulder

Mokona: Yeah! Yeah!

Kurogane: turns red, but snorts anyways Sure, whatever.

Fai: blushes brightly Thank you for the reviews, we hope to see you all again. bows

Ro-chan: glomps Fai Yeah, and maybe I'll do one for you two too! giggles at looks of sudden and absolute horror Anyways, Read & Review! And until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
